Un nuevo nacimiento
by Nialin-Will
Summary: Kagome está harta de todo, y quiere empiezar una nueva vida. ¿La solución? Convertirse en youkai para estar al lado de la persona que ama.


**Un nuevo nacimiento**

Sentía dolor en el pecho. Si quería estar con él debía tomar una decisión, y rápido. El tiempo se terminaba y no quería desaprovechar el tiempo que tenía.

Sintió como una mano le acariciaba la mejilla. Era una caricia dulce y le tranquilizaba el corazón. El suave contacto hizo que abriera los ojos y se hundió en el claro mar azul. Entonces supo realmente qué hacer; lo había decidido, y no había marcha atrás.

Se levantó decidida e inició su marcha hacia dentro de la cueva que estaba a unos metros a la izquierda. El otro sujeto la acompañó.

La cueva estaba tenuemente iluminada. Al fondo, una figura de una mujer anciana estaba preparando una poción.

- Señora Bae, ya he tomado la decisión.

La señora Bae contempló a la muchacha que estaba delante de ella. Era menuda pero ágil, y tenía una determinación incansable.

- ¿Y qué decisión has tomado? – _seriamente_ –

- Quiero ser youkai. – _con determinación_ –

– _**Flaixback**_** – **

Los últimos acontecimientos le hacían entrar dolor de cabeza. Derrotaron a Naraku hace 6 años. La felicidad duró poco, ya que el pozo devorahuesos la hizo volver a su época. Y su época había cambiado mucho.

La muerte acechó la familia Higurashi y el abuelo murió. Fue una pérdida triste y la familia padeció su muerte. Dos años después, el pozo se volvió a abrir, para darle la oportunidad a Kagome de volver 500 años atrás. Su madre, la alentó a irse ya que sabía que el lugar de su hija no era en su época.

Habían pasado 4 años desde que había vuelto a la época feudal. El primer año había sido fantástico, alegre y lleno de sorpresas, pero el resto fueron monótonos y ya empezaba a cansarse.

No le gustaba su relación con Inuyasha. Desde que se conocieron, cuando ella tenía 15 años, no había cambiado nada. Sango y Miroku ya tenían tres hijos, pero ellos aún seguían como el principio. Además, últimamente Inuyasha hacia largas travesías él solo.

Ahora, tenía 22 años y esta relación la mataba lentamente. Kagome había crecido unos centímetros más y su cuerpo terminó de desarrollarse hasta convertirse en una mujer de curvas voluptuosas. Había finalizado el aprendizaje de sacerdotisa y ahora podía controlar su poder espiritual a su gusto, como Kikyo, o incluso mejor que ella. Por eso, la conocía gente de pueblos lejanos. Aun así, estaba insatisfecha. Tenía una vida monótona.

Era mediodía y decidió dar una vuelta por el bosque para tranquilizarse. No sabía cuándo volvería Inuyasha; hacía dos meses que se había ido. Llegó a un claro con flores de jazmín, y recolectó unas cuantas. El viento meció lentamente sus cabellos y sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo.

Se giró y le miró. Lentamente volvió a girarse y continuó recogiendo jazmines.

- Hola Kagome. Siento volver tan tarde.

- Hola Inuyasha, bienvenido otra vez.

Sabía que lo había dicho de forma seca y que él se había dado cuenta, aún así, supo que fingió que no había escuchado su sequedad.

- Sabes, te he encontrado a faltar. No poder hablar contigo fue difícil.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te fuiste?

- Porque debía hacerlo. – _después de meditarlo por unos segundos_ –

Kagome sintió rabia en su interior. Porqué debía hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de respuesta era ésa? Se levantó con furia y le tiró los jazmines en su cara.

- ¡Porqué debías hacerlo! ¡Ya estoy harta! – _levantándose_ – No hago más que esperarte a que vuelvas. Desde hace siete años ya Inuyasha, ¡siete años que estamos igual!

Inuyasha miró sorprendido a Kagome ya que no se esperaba ésa reacción. Ella siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa y un cálido abrazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? – _confundido_ –

- Me pasa que ya no puedo más, – _con furia y tristeza_ – se terminó Inuyasha. Rearé mi vida, donde tú solo serás un compañero más. Estoy harta de tu actitud, y yo necesito más. Necesito sentirme alegre y completa, ¡y contigo me siento como una muñeca de trapo vieja!

Lentamente se dirigió a la aldea. Ya no podía más, la presión en el pecho era más de lo que soportaba. Ella quería una relación estable, y si él no la quería, empezaría desde el principio. Sería una sacerdotisa libre como el viento.

Inuyasha no entendió nada. Sabía que no se había comportado como es debido, pero tenía miedo. Y ahora mismo prefería el miedo a perderlo todo.

Cuando Kagome volvió después de matar a Naraku fue increíble. Eran felices y parecían una pareja de hecho. Cada día estaban más cerca y todo el mundo supuso que la relación finalizaría con matrimonio. Pero no fue así.

A Inuyasha le entró el miedo. El miedo de perderlo todo, de no ser capaz de hacer feliz a Kagome, y por ésa razón decidió irse durante largas temporadas. De ésta forma, la relación se enfrió, hasta que Kagome no pudo más. Inuyasha finalmente la había perdido.

– _**Fin del Flaixback**_** – **

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! :)<strong>

**Espero que os haya gustado esta primera introducción y que no hayan demasiados errores (xD).**

**Intentaré ir actualizando la historia regularmente, aunque no lo aseguro, porque la universidad me quita muchísimo tiempo. Aún así, espero que la disfrutéis :)**

**Nialin-Will.**


End file.
